


Слова.

by DinLulz



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Drama, Established Relationship, Love/Hate, M/M, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:27:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25589851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DinLulz/pseuds/DinLulz
Summary: Слово - величайшее орудие. Им можно убить и воскресить.
Relationships: Elijah Kamski/Gavin Reed
Kudos: 2





	Слова.

Элайджа всегда знал цену словам. Поэтому никогда не спрашивал, который час, и не тратился на ненужные слова сочувствия. Сочувствовать он не умел и всегда знал, что ляжет спать, только когда стемнеет, а проснётся, когда встанет солнце.

Он вообще не очень-то любил разговаривать, но когда говорил — это была либо очередная сладкая ложь во благо, либо философские речи, от которых Рид скрежетал зубами. Камски молчал столько, сколько этого требовала ситуация, потому что вступать с Гэвином в устный спор всё равно, что бить злого пса палкой по морде. Но иногда и молчание было плохим ходом.

— Перестань так на меня смотреть, — не переводя взгляда с кружки, потребовал детектив.

— Как смотреть?

— Осуждающе, — повернувшись к собеседнику, сквозь зубы процедил Рид.

— Я не осуждаю тебя. Это твоя фантазия. Понимаешь, когда человек считает, что сделал что-то плохое, ему начинает казаться, что все начали его ненавидеть после этого. На самом деле это просто твоя ненависть к себе. Люди называют это совестью. Ничего необы-

— Завались, — громко прервал его Гэвин. — Я ничего не спрашивал, поэтому просто заткнись.

— Да, конечно. — Элайджа замолкает ненадолго. — Но это ничего не изменит. Что бы ты ни натворил — это всё равно будет дав-

Камски не успел договорить. На этот раз его прервала кружка, с громким звуком приземлившаяся на пол рядом с ним.

— Я сказал тебе замолчать.

Немая сцена. Элайджа безразлично смотрит на брызги кофе и осколки на полу, Рид пытается занять себя чем-то, отвлечься. Не получается, не выходит. Этот чёртов дом слишком пустой, ничего не остаётся, кроме как смотреть в стену.

А потом Камски поднимается со своего места, что не остаётся без внимания детектива. Он просто делает шаг вперёд, желая, очевидно, подойти к столу. Но Гэвин смотрит на него, всем видом давая понять: «ещё шаг и тебе конец».

Так они и смотрят друг на друга. Молчат и смотрят. Между ними осталось достаточное расстояние, чтобы кто-то отступил. Но никто не собирается отступать.

— Сядь на блядское место, — шипит Рид.

— Если ты злишься на себя — не стоит убеждать, что в твоих бедах виноваты все, кроме тебя. Это неправильно. Но, судя по тебе, ты занимаешься этим всю жизнь. Ты ничего не добиваешься, перекладывая ответственность на других. Ты просто распаляешь свою ненависть. Когда-нибудь это сыграет с тобой злую шутку.

Детектив молчит. Он думает, как лучше поступить. А потом встаёт и подходит к Камски.

— Кто давал тебе право учить меня жизни, а? Думаешь, раз весь такой всеобщепризнанный, твои слова автоматически имеют какой-то вес? Да ты хуже меня, хуйло, — тыча в грудь Элайджи, отвечает Гэвин.

— Может быть. Но это ничего не отменяет. Ты вновь пытаешься сделать так, будто это я что-то делаю неправильно. Ты совершенно невосприимчив к критике, Гэвин, — своим обычным спокойным тоном говорит Камски.

Это было последней каплей для Рида. Он просто обхватывает шею Элайджи руками, но даёт последний шанс. К сожалению, Камски такой же упрямый баран, как и Гэвин.

— И ты просто задушишь меня? — с тем же ледяным спокойствием спрашивает тот. Он не боится, и это ужасно бесит.

Детектив сжимает, перекрывая кислород. Давит, а Элайджа не сопротивляется. Он просто смотрит тем же холодным взглядом. Прикладывает все усилия, чтобы не сопротивляться, чтобы сохранить лицо. Если он умрёт сегодня, то хотя бы победителем в этой извращённой игре.

Сознание начинает ускользать, а перед глазами темнеет. И Гэвин отпускает. Камски с глухим звуком падает на пол, хаотично пытается отдышаться. На глаза выступают слёзы.

— Ты доволен, а? Этого ты хотел, придурок? — громко, будто пытаясь достучаться до затуманенного разума собеседника, произносит Рид.

Элайджа молчит, всё ещё пытаясь восстановить дыхание, но ничего не выходит.

— Уходи, — хрипя, произносит он.

Детектив смотрит на него сверху вниз ещё недолго. Смотрит на то, как Камски пытается взять себя в руки и как это не получается. Завораживающее зрелище. Будто рыбу выбросило на берег и она безуспешно барахтается на песке.

Но Гэвин не может долго смотреть. Ложное чувство победы перемешивается с голосом совести, превращая этот момент в отвратительный коктейль из противоречивых чувств. Поэтому Рид разворачивается и уходит.

Всегда трудно сказать себе, что ты неправ. Для Гэвина же это настоящая пытка. Неконтролируемая ненависть к себе, перерастающая в ненависть ко всему вокруг. Он просто не может держать себя в руках. Перебил всю посуду в доме и сломал всё, что смог сломать. Когда вспышка гнева утихла и Рид осознал, что остался в одиночестве и ни с чем, он решил напиться так, чтобы если не в больницу попасть, то точно отключиться, а в идеале забыть этот день.

Алкоголь дарит спокойствие. Всё становится таким безразличным: хаос снаружи, хаос внутри. Плевать. Всё это неважно, надо жить одним моментом и без сожалений. Как жаль, что люди так не умеют, — думает детектив, прежде чем провалиться в глубокий сон.

Злость не проходит и с утра, и через день, и через неделю. Детектив лишь удивляется, откуда у него совесть, а все коллеги вокруг тихо перешёптываются об особенно неадекватном поведении Рида. В конце концов в один из вечеров Гэвин решает признаться хотя бы себе, что был неправ. В другой вечер решает признаться об этом не только себе.

Пока где-то в мире бушуют лесные пожары, в другой его части круглый год лежит снег. Для Элайджи время давно стало одной сплошной линией, за которой он не следит. Не любит забивать голову ненужными датами, днями недели и другими неважными числами. Для этого всегда есть Хлоя.

Из-за такой позиции он редко понимает, сколько именно времени прошло и достаточно ли его прошло. А если и достаточно, то для чего достаточно? Для того, чтобы Рид остыл? А зачем это Камски? Он лишь удивлялся, что детектив его не задушил. Все эти дни.

Когда Гэвин пришёл едва ли не посреди ночи, Элайджа не удивился, но и не ждал этого. Лишь не понимал, зачем. Очевидно, они оба не понимали. И вновь немая сцена, и вновь они смотрят друг на друга, не в силах сказать что-то. Камски извиняться не за что, Риду есть за что, но он до сих пор не уверен, нужно ли это. Оба не уверены.

— И что дальше? Ты пришёл. И это, несомненно, хорошо. Но в чём смысл? — Элайджа озвучивает вопрос, висевший в воздухе.

— Я не знаю. — Детектив чувствует, будто попал в ловушку.

— Мы оба виноваты. В нашей власти было решить конфликт мирно, но мы посчитали, что, если отступишь, — проиграешь. В итоге проиграли мы оба.

— Да, — короткий ответ. Ничего не меняющий, но при этом меняющий всё. В голосе осознание и смирение. То, чего Камски не слышал очень давно. Ни от кого.

Элайджа знает цену словам. Знает, что словом можно убить и воскресить. Слово — величайшее орудие.


End file.
